


Licked

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Licking, M/M, Mild Smut, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo doesn’t understand why Dee is so intent on licking him.





	Licked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Licking,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 6, Act 17, and Back Stage Pass 2.

When Dee starts licking him, Ryo is totally embarrassed. What is the idiot thinking? It just seems like such a weird thing for anyone to do to another person, and yet… Dee’s tongue is warm and wet, and it seems to strike sparks from Ryo’s nerve endings, making him tingle all over in an unfamiliar but undoubtedly pleasurable way. He’s really starting to enjoy it, and to want more, when the ‘Test Drive’ is interrupted by something more urgent and infinitely more important; saving Carol’s life.

Later, when Carol is safe, Dee drops some hints about wanting to pick up where they left off, but Ryo makes excuses and keeps putting him off. Truth is, he needs time to think things through, because he needs to be completely sure of what he wants before trying again. Next time, he knows he won’t be able to stop Dee, and he suspects he won’t even want to.

It’s even better the next time, and unsurprisingly, there’s a lot of licking involved; Dee really seems to enjoy licking, like it’s some sort of kink or fetish. Ryo still finds it embarrassing, especially when Dee’s tongue wanders to the most intimate areas of Ryo’s body, but it feels so amazing that his protests die on his lips, and when Dee first thoroughly licks and then sucks Ryo’s length, he comes mortifyingly fast. Not that Dee seems to mind as he licks Ryo clean, making sure not to miss a drop. From the satisfied smile on Dee’s face, anyone would think he was enjoying the most delicious ice cream on the planet, a thought that only serves to make Ryo’s blush deepen.

“What’s with all the licking?” he finally asks after they’ve been together for a few weeks. “I mean it can’t be hygienic…” He trails off, blushing, as Dee laughs.

“What does it matter? I like the way you taste, baby, and besides, you can’t tell me you don’t enjoy it. Licking is sensuous, sexy, and very stimulating. I love doing it, it turns me on, and knowing that I’m giving you pleasure as well makes it even better.”

Still, Ryo is dubious. He wants to pleasure Dee too, but he restricts himself to using his hands, and sometimes his lips, dropping feather light kisses here and there. Using his tongue is out of the question; some things are just too intimate for him to contemplate. At least they are until the accident with the cough medicine and the soup laced with wine. 

Ryo’s not drunk, he’s sure of that, but the combination of alcohol and the codeine in the cough syrup has done something to him, and he becomes aroused just from hearing Dee’s voice over the phone. After his partner discovers that embarrassing fact, Dee spending the night is practically inevitable, and Ryo can hardly wait to get his lover’s clothes off. All he’s really sure of is that he wants Dee, as soon as possible. His body seems to have taken on a mind of its own.

He practically tears Dee’s pants off, leaning in to lick that broad, muscular chest before going lower and taking Dee into his mouth. It’s something Ryo has never dared try before, but from the way Dee responds, it’s safe to say that he’s not doing too badly for a beginner, and Dee tastes… interesting, salty, slightly bitter, but not at all unpleasant. Feeling his lover’s erection pulsing against his tongue is oddly exciting too, although right now that’s not saying much since Ryo is finding everything exciting. He’s probably going to be horribly embarrassed after this is over, but maybe there’s something to be said for this whole licking thing. It might merit further experimentation, if Ryo can ever get up the nerve to try it again!

The End


End file.
